


Only You

by Kkukkung96



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkukkung96/pseuds/Kkukkung96
Summary: "Right then i know, i am madly in love with you""There's never going to be someone else, it is only you"
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there readers! I have something to clarify before all of you read my story :)
> 
> 1\. I'm not an English native speaker. Thus, there might be some grammatical errors or wrong use of vocabulary.
> 
> 2\. All characters inside does not depict Ateez members' real life personality. 
> 
> 3\. The story plot is written originally by me. If you happens to find a story which similar to mine, it might be a coincidence. I don't copy other people's work.
> 
> I am a novice writer so i hope you enjoy and support my story! Do comment if you think i need to improve on certain parts! :) XOXO

“Iced latte is here”, Nara smiled at the customer as she served the drink on the counter.

It was weekend so the café was packed with customers, hanging around with their friends and lovers. It was a small but cosy café, decorated with few small pot plants as the owner loves growing plants in a small pot. It was one of the main attractions for the café as people claimed it is Instagram worthy. Another reason to visit the café is because of the barista named Rowoon. He’s the biggest reason girls love to hang out in the café just to take a glance at his perfect sculptured handsome face.

“Hey, let me brew the coffee, you can go to the counter and take order” Rowoon took the espresso cup from Nara.

“I’m sure those girls would appreciate if you are the one who takes their orders” Nara glanced at the girls lining up in front of the counter.

“Those girls talk too much. It would be easier if you take the order. That will speed up the process” Rowoon smiled, displaying his white teeth. Nara rolled her eyes and went to the counter to take the order. She could sense the disappointment in their voice as they shift their job. How she wished Yuna will be here and take the orders. Too bad she got a replacement class on the weekend so she cannot come today.

Yuna, Rowoon, and Nara only work part-time at the café during the weekend since all three of them are university students. Sometimes if they don’t have any class during the weekdays, they will come and help at the café. The café usually got packed during the weekend so the owner, Mrs. Kwon take care of the café with two other workers on weekdays.

Nara sliced the Carrot cake and served them on the flower pattern plate. She then placed the plate on the tray along with the ice blended Mocha made by Rowoon. “Ice blended Mocha and carrot cake is ready”. One of the customers came to take the order and took a slight glance at Rowoon who was busy making the coffee. He sensed her looking at him and turned to give her his killer smile.

“Enjoy your cake and coffee,” he said.

“T…thank you…” the customer smiled sheepishly and her cheeks turned red. She never sees someone as handsome as Rowoon this close. She was glad that she came to the café today.

Nara just ignored the exchange and continue doing her work. She’s used to that kind of situation ever since Rowoon started working here. Previously there was a male barista too but he stopped working after he graduated and landed himself a good permanent job. He has a handsome and good physique but not as handsome and perfect as Rowoon. Mrs Kwon will choose one male barista with a handsome face to work on the weekend since she claimed they will bring in more customers. She’s right about it. Her café is always full during the weekend but it is much more pack ever since Rowoon came. On top of it, Rowoon makes a good coffee and he’s pretty good at latte art too which gives more reason for girls to come over.

Suddenly they can hear murmurs and giggle. Their eyes darted towards the entrance door. Nara and Rowoon both turned to look at each other and then towards the door.

“Your boyfriend is here,” Rowoon said.

“He’s not, idiot!”

“Hey Nara, what’s up!” Yunho, Nara’s best friend came to the counter and beamed a smile. He’s wearing a checkered shirt with a plain white t-shirt inside paired with black skinny jean which gives him the boyfriend look aura. “Iced Americano with a pump of syrup, as usual,” Yunho said to Rowoon. Rowoon gave an okay sign and continue making coffee.

“Did you come to show off your good looking face here?” Nara said while arranging the cakes. She then took out a sliced chocolate cake and placed it on the plate. Nara took the glass of iced Americano from Rowoon and put it beside the plate. “Don’t you said you are going out with your friends today?” she pushed both the plate and glass towards Yunho who was already sitting on the empty barstool. The girl sat beside him giggling at her friend as if she won a lottery.

“Oh, we changed our plan to tomorrow since Wooyoung need to meet his father today”

“Did he create a problem again? He needs to give his father a break or that poor old man will get high blood pressure early than expected”

Yunho chuckled. “I should record this and let Wooyoung hear it”

“Please don’t. He will whine at me all day and that will give me a headache” Nara shook her head as she imagined Wooyoung whining at her. Wooyoung once babbling at her when Nara refused to wear the dress that he bought for her during her birthday and she swears that was the first and last she will want to hear. It’s not that she hates it but it’s not her style to wear flower-patterned clothes. Wooyoung claimed that will make her look softer and emphasize her beauty. She still keeps it in her closet as it is his present and she appreciates it. It’s just that she couldn’t find any reason to wear that dress yet. Her schedule is always packed with classes, assignments and her part-time job at the café. It requires her to move a lot and wearing skirts or dresses will limit her movements. Her wardrobe is full of simple t-shirts and jeans.

“You are not working tomorrow right? I heard that Mrs Kwon hired another worker for the weekend and Yuna will take over your shift tomorrow” Yunho asked while biting his favourite chocolate cake.

“Yeah” Nara answered nonchalantly.

“Do you want to join us tomorrow? It will be fun”

“Not interested at all. I have works needed to be done”

“Come on Nara. It’s Sunday for god sake. You’ve been working all day. Let’s have some fun tomorrow!” Yunho pouted. Nara rolled her eyes and mouthed ‘no’. “You can bring Yeji too,” Yunho added. “Pretty please…” Yunho begged with puppy eyes.

Nara sighed. “Just for tomorrow okay?”. Yunho nodded quickly and his face lights up when she agreed to tag along. “No party afterward!” Nara warned. “Tell Wooyoung and Yeosang I am not gonna tolerate any party. I’m so done with taking care of you guys when you all got wasted”

“Noted boss!” Yunho replied.

It was already 9 pm when Nara and Rowoon closed the café. She stretched her sore body and let out a heavy breath. Nara looked up at the sky and smiled, admiring the beauty of the night sky. It is one of her most favourite scenery. It gives her some sort of calm and relaxing feeling.

“Let’s go, I’ll take you home” Yunho interrupted her moment.

“See you later buddy!” Nara waved at Rowoon.

“Enjoy your hike tomorrow!” Rowoon waved back and went towards the opposite direction from her.

Yunho and Nara walked in silence towards her house. Yunho will always walk her home whenever he stops by the café. Sometimes if he didn’t come to the café, he will wait for Nara in front of her apartment to make sure she’s safe. However, he never once enters her apartment. He just found it weird and awkward to be inside the house alone with her even though they have been friends for 7 years.

He still remembered when they first met during middle school. They were in the same during the second year. Yunho first knew her when they got paired for a school project. At first, he found her intimidating since she rarely talks to people and always gives that resting-bitch-face look. After knowing her for 2 weeks, he found her interesting and Yunho tried so hard to make her talk more than just about their project. He knew it’s going to be hard but after a lot of tries, he managed to make her talk about something else. His efforts are fruitful when he managed to befriend her and maintain the friendship until now. Yunho turned to look at Nara and smiled. Honestly, he wanted to be more than just a friend but deep inside he’s afraid of the rejection and loses their 7 years of friendship. She seems to have a sturdy wall when it comes to a romantic relationship. Yunho guessed it might be due to her parents’ divorce.

He didn’t mean to dig out her dark past but he just happened to hear her conversations with her brother. At that time, Yunho wanted to return her notebook so he went to her house. He saw Nara talking to her brother in front of the house and that’s when he heard the conversations about their parents getting a divorce. That was also the moment he found out Nara is the daughter of Kim Sang Min, the famous surgeon and director of Hana Hospital, one of the biggest hospital in Seoul. She never told this to anyone in school and decided to stay low about her background. Nara begged him to not tell anyone about who her father is.

“Why are you looking at me? Is there anything funny on my face?” Nara looked at Yunho and touched her face, checking if there’s anything on it.

Yunho chuckled. “Nothing. I suddenly remembered when we first met in middle school”

“That was a very old story”

“Yeah and I’m still amazed we’re still friends until now”

This time, it was Nara who chuckled. “That’s because you are fun to be friends with..and..” she stopped for a moment when she realized her shoelace was untied. She was about to bend down when Yunho squatted in front of her and started to tie her shoelace.

“And what?” he asked.

Nara smiled. “And you are a good person, Yunho”. Yunho looked up at her after he’s done. “That’s it?” he asked. Nara lifted her eyebrow. “Am I not handsome? Or cute?” he smiled playfully while cupping his face. Nara laughed at him. He never fails to make her laugh and that’s what she loves about having a friend like him. He lifted her mood. She will never trade their friendship with anything else. Nara squatted in front of him. Yunho suddenly blushed since her face was quite near to his. His heart is beating fast. Nara lifted her right hand and Yunho looked at it. He suddenly felt a pain on his forehead.

“Ouch! Hey, why would you flicked my forehead!” he touched his forehead.

“Idiot!” Nara smiled and stood up. “Let’s go. It’s getting late”. She started walking. Yunho watched her from behind while massaging his forehead and smiled widely.


	2. CHAPTER 2

“Nara!!!! I can’t believe you make it here!” Wooyoung shouted with his high pitch voice. He walked towards Nara to hug her but Yunho stopped him by pushing his forehead. “Ouch, Jeong Yunho! Let me hug her for god sake! I haven’t met her ages”

“I’ll kick your butt if you do it,” Yunho said. “Plus, you just met her at the university a few days ago”. Wooyoung pouted and crossed her arm. “Fine!” he said.

Nara laughed watching both of them bickering. Wooyoung is another cheerful friend that she made. Yeosang is the serious type like her but once he opened his mouth, he will spit out whatever that comes out from his mind and he doesn’t give a damn about it. The three of them have been friends for longer than her and Yunho. She knew both of them after Yunho befriend her.

“Boys can be very immature,” Yeji said as she stood beside Nara. “People can mistake them as 13 years old if not because of that giant guy” she pointed at Yunho. Wooyoung saw Yeji and thought she was pointing at him. He mouthed ‘what?’ at her. Yeji stuck out her tongue at him.

“Are they not coming yet?” Yeosang interrupted their moment while looking at his watch.

“Are we expecting someone?” Nara asked.

“Oh, they’re here!” Wooyoung waved at a car approaching them. Nara turned towards the car, confused about who is coming with them. “They’re friends from our class!” Wooyoung said.

Nara watched as another five figures coming out of the car. Her mouth dropped as she saw who they were. “You guys are friends with them?” she asked, unbelievable of who she saw.

“Yeah,” Yunho answered. “We went to the same dance class and we happened to meet again in university” Yunho turned to look at Nara and saw her reaction. “Do you know them?”

“Unfortunately, yes. We went to the same high school” Nara answered.

Yunho lifted his eyebrow as he tried to remember which high school those boys went to. “Oh yes, they told me before they went to Serim High School. I forgot that we both went to different high school”

Wooyoung and Yeosang hugged those boys as they approached them. Nara could notice Seonghwa from far and he didn’t see her yet until Hongjoong said “Oh, isn’t that Kim Nara?” he pointed at her. Nara gave him no response. The other boys turned to look at her. “Hey, Nara! It’s been ages!” Hongjoong strode towards her. “How are you doing?”

“Good” she answered with no interest.

“Are you guys friend?” Hongjoong looked from Nara to Yunho. “You didn’t tell us you have a friend in our school,” Hongjoong asked Yunho as he hugged him.

“You didn’t ask me, Hongjoong” Yunho replied.

“Make sense” Hongjoong replied.

The other four came towards them and hugged Yunho. Yeji leaned towards Nara and whispered to her ears “You didn’t tell me you know a hottie” she smiled. Nara raised her eyebrow and mouthed ‘who’.

“Him” Yeji pointed at Seonghwa using her lips. Nara looked at Seonghwa and back to Yeji in disgust.

“Are you kidding me?” Nara whispered to her.

At that time the other four guys, Seonghwa, Jongho, San and Mingi approached Nara. “Hey, how are you?” San asked, offering her a hug only to receive a smack on the head by Yunho. “Ouch! Hey, that’s hurt! I’m just offering my old friend a hug”

“I didn’t say I am your friend,” Nara said.

“Ouch, that hurts! Be nice to me, Nara. We’re friends right?” San pouted.

“Nobody wants to be a friend with an idiot like you” Yeosang interrupted, earning a laugh from Wooyoung. “You too,” Yeosang said to Wooyoung.

“Hey!” Wooyoung yelled. Yeosang covered his ears and stuck out his tongue at him.

“Nara, you didn’t introduce us to this pretty friend of yours,” San said and winked at Yeji.

“Yeji” Yeji smiled and offered her hand. San gladly took it for a handshake.

“San. You got a pretty hand”

“Euw, San. Cut the crap” Jongho felt disgusted. “I’m Jongho”

“Mingi” Mingi waved.

“Seonghwa” Seonghwa smiled and gave her a handshake. “That’s Hongjoong” he pointed at Hongjoong who was talking to the phone. Hongjoong smiled at Yeji and gave her a nod.

“Guys let’s go! We don’t have time to chit-chatting now” Yeosang called as he hopped on the driver seat. Yunho, Wooyoung, Yeji and Nara went into the same car like his. The others jogged back to their car and they drove straight towards the Seorak Mountain.

Nara looked outside the window, admiring the scenery. Both Yeji and Wooyoung were sleeping with Yeji’s head on Wooyoung’s shoulder and Wooyoung’s head on top of Yeji’s head. Nara’s mind wandered back to the time when Seonghwa’s first approached her. It was the final year of high school. Some are busy preparing for their entrance exam including Nara. She wanted to maintain the scholar that she has so she worked hard for the entrance exam. She spent most of her time in the library. That’s where Seonghwa first spoke to her.

Nara was looking for the Chemistry book along the big shelves. As she scanned for the title, she finally found it but unfortunately, it was a bit too high for her to reach. She tip-toed to grab the book but failed to do so. She sighed and tried again to grab the book. Suddenly, she could feel someone at her back and the person grabbed the book for her. Nara turned around to look at the person only to meet with his broad chest. She could smell his perfume. It has a fresh, woody scent. The person backed up a bit to look at her.

“Are you looking for this?” he asked.

Nara looked up and met with Seonghwa eyes. He got a coal-black, moon-eyed shape with thick and straight eyebrows. Nara admitted that she was drawn a bit by his starry eyes for a moment. They stayed like that for a good few seconds before Nara realized she had been admiring his eyes for a bit too long. She blushed a bit, embarrassed for what she had done.

“Yes. Thank you,” she grabbed the book from him. ‘Damn it, Park Seonghwa. Why would you stare at this his eyes Nara?’ Nara thought to herself. “I need to excuse myself” Nara wanted to get away from there as soon as possible. She didn’t want to be associated with this infamous playboy or his friends. All girls might swoon for him but not her. He’s the last person she wanted to associate with. Nara hates getting attention especially if it involves his fans. They are as scary as those idol’s fans. Nara turned her heels and walked away.

Seonghwa watched her with amused. “Interesting” he smiled. He then saw her notebook that she left on the window sill beside the shelve. “I guess we are bound to meet again, Kim Nara”.

Nara took out all of her books in her bag but she couldn’t find her notebook. That was her precious notebook. She wrote almost all the important notes in there. She had been looking for it everywhere but sadly she couldn’t find a trace of it. She slumped on the wooden chair and sighed. “You are doomed Nara” she closed her eyes, trying to calm herself and think back where did she place the book. “Where did you put it, idiot!” she grabbed her hair in frustration. Nara opened her eyes and surprised to see Seonghwa smiling at her.

“Park Seonghwa! You nearly got me a heart attack!” she clutched her chest. “What are you doing here?” Nara looked around and saw no one. Only her and Seonghwa. “Your friend Mingi is not here. He already went back home I guess”

“I know” he replied.

“Then? What are you doing here?”

“I’m looking for you,” he said as he placed his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand. He looked straight at her, smiling.

Nara mouthed ‘me?’ and pointed at herself. Seonghwa nodded. “Why?” Nara asked.

Seonghwa rummaged through his bag and took out her notebook. Nara's eyes widened as she saw the notebook. “Where did you find it?” she tried to take the book from him but Seonghwa hides it behind him.

“Not so fast” he smirked. “You need to treat me for dinner first before you can take this notebook”

“Ughh! Fine!”

“Okay cool. Tomorrow at 1 pm meet me near the school junction” he smiled before he stood up and walked towards the door. “See you tomorrow!” he winked.

That was the start of everything. Nara regretted going to lunch. At that time, she was desperate to have that notebook since she didn’t have much time to write a new one. She was busy with her part-time job after school and sometimes during the weekend. Somehow deep in her heart, she was not sure if she came for the notebook or she came for him. That’s crazy! Why would I come just to meet him? Of course, it was because I need the notebook and he just happened to have it, she thought to herself.

“What are you thinking so hard?” Yunho asked as he turned to look at Nara who was sitting behind him. “You seems to be in deep thought”

“Nothing. I’m just thinking when will we arrive. My legs feel numb” Nara said.

“We are already here” Yeosang answered as he pulled into a parking space.

Everyone got out of their car and stretched their body after a long 2 hours’ journey. Nara took out her backpack from the car boot and hang it on her shoulder. It was 10 am and the place was already packed with locals and tourists. She could see tour busses, bringing in people from outside the town. Most of them were tourists but they were also some locals who came from the other state.

“I got the cable car tickets here. It takes too much time to climb from down here so we might as well start from quarter-point” Yeosang handed out the ticket to everyone. “Let’s go,” he said as he led the way towards the cable car.

They lined up for the cable car. Nara was in front of Seonghwa. All of their friends were at the front. They missed them as they both happened to go to the toilets and ended up at the back. Nara cursed her bladder for acting up. Why should I stick with him out of all people? She cursed. Seonghwa broke the silence as he asked her “You are not going to talk to me the whole day are you?”

“I don’t have anything to talk to you” Nara answered.

“I have,” he said. At that time, it’s their turn to get into the cable car. They were not many people inside the cable car so they have some space for themselves for still stuck together. “I’m sorry” he apologized. Nara was baffled at his sudden apology.

“For what?” she asked.

“Everything that happens before. I’m sorry and I mean it” this time he looked straight into her eyes. “I don’t want to have any ill-feeling with you so..” he paused for a while “let’s become a friend?”

Nara gaped. She tried to digest everything that he said. She looked into his eyes, trying to find the meaning of it. He looked sincere. His eyes told that he meant everything that he said. “That was sudden,” she said.

“I know. If you need some time, I don’t mind. If you don’t want to befriend with me, I don’t mind too but seeing both you and Yunho are close, I guess somehow we will meet again and that will be, you know, a bit awkward”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Nara said. She took a deep breath. “I’m not sure about the friend part but” she paused for a bit, “I guess I can forgive you about the past” she tried to give him the best smile she can. At that time, the cable car stopped at its station and the door opened. People already made their way out of the car.

“Thanks,” Seonghwa said while smiling. “Let’s go”


	3. CHAPTER 3

It was almost 4 pm when they got down from the mountain. They went to the cafe nearby to buy some drinks as they felt thirsty. Nara took a sip of her cold green tea to freshen up her throat. She took a seat beside Yeji who was drinking her iced Americano. “I’m not going to hike again,” Yeji said. “Yeosang said it’s not gonna be that high but I swear I felt like I climbed up the 63 building” she groaned.

“Fatso” Wooyoung teased.

“Shut up shorty!” Yeji retorted back.

“What? Shorty?! At least I’m taller than Hongjoong and Yeosang!” Wooyoung shouted.

“Shut up!” both Yeosang and Hongjoong smacked Wooyoung’s head.

“Ouch! What? I’m telling the truth” Wooyoung mumbled as he rubbed his head.

“Shut up if you don’t want me to kick you out of my car,” Yeosang said.

Wooyoung pouted and went to San. “They bullied me” he whined at him. Yeosang just ignored him as he faced it almost every day. He had known Yeosang since kindergarten. Their family are quite close too and they always play together when they were kids. It was funny when Wooyoung thought Yeosang is a girl at first since he has long lashes and big sparkly eyes with a cute small face. It was not until they play at the swimming pool together that he realized Yeosang is a boy.

Seonghwa sat beside Hongjoong and took a sip of his iced lemon tea. His eyes darted towards Nara who was laughing with Yunho and Yeji. He loves seeing her smile. She looks so pretty. Her eyes will form a crescent shape and her dimples are showing whenever she smiles. He realized that he missed that face so much.

“Did you talk to her?” Hongjoong asked.

“I did”

“Do you think she’s still mad at you?”

“I’m not sure, Joong but it seems like she forgives me…a bit?”

Seonghwa knew she might not forgive him fully but he hopes she will soon. It’s been bugging in his head since that day. He didn’t mean to hurt her but at that time his ego was acting up. He was just immature back then.

“Hey Seonghwa, I heard that you managed to make a friend with Nara” Somi, one of the prettiest girl in the high school spoke as she sat on the table opposite of him. Her minions were standing beside her. She crossed her legs to show off her white thigh as the skirt hiked up a bit.

“Nara? That ice queen?!” Sejeong, one of Somi minions shrieked, gaining attention from the class. “Did you sleep with her?” she asked.

Somi chortled. “Why would Seonghwa sleep with her? She’s just a boring scholar girl who would rather sleep with her books in the library” people in the classroom laughed at her remarks. “I think Seonghwa are just feeling a bit of pity for her. He always has a good heart and tries to help the poor one, right Seonghwa?” when she saw Seonghwa didn’t give him a response, she asked again “Don’t tell me you like her?”

“What?! No way! Why would I like her? I just feel sorry for her since she seems like she doesn’t have any friends here” he blurted. He could feel his cheek blushed a bit. “I’m going to the toilet” he stood up and strode towards the back door. He was surprised to see Nara as he slid opened the door. She was standing there like a statue. ‘shit!’ he mentally cursed at himself.

“Na...Nara” he stuttered.

“I came to return your Mathematic book. Thanks for lending it to me”

“You can borrow it as long as you…”

“It’s okay” Nara cut his word. “You don’t have to pity me. I can always borrow books from the library” with that, Nara turned her back and walked away. Seonghwa wanted to call her but he just froze there instead. They never talk to each other since that day. Nara will always avoid him when she saw Seonghwa and she rarely goes to the school library which makes it harder for Seonghwa to meet her.

Seonghwa quickly shifted his gaze towards Mingi who was seating on the other side with Yeosang when Nara noticed he was looking at her. He pretended to clear his throat to hide the embarrassment. Hongjoong saw it and chuckled at his friend. “What?” Seonghwa glared at him. Hongjoong just shrugged, “Nothing” he then stood up. “Guys let’s go! We don’t want it to be too late by the time we reach Seoul”. Everyone just followed Hongjoong and make their way toward the car.

The whole journey was quiet. Everyone was sleeping soundly at the book. Nara sat at the front, eyes glued to the window on her side. Her hand was supporting her head. She can’t sleep as her mind was wondering about Seonghwa words. His voice saying I’m sorry has been playing in her head. From what she heard in school, Seonghwa never apologises to anyone before. He’s someone with high ego and the word ‘sorry’ never slip from his mouth. Did he just crush his ego to befriend me? What for? That’s something unusual. It doesn’t make sense to her. She couldn’t find a solid conclusion or reason as to why he’s acting that way. However, he seems sincere and that’s what confused her even more. She’s wondering if Seonghwa got into an accident which caused him to change completely.

She wanted to ask the other boys but they will surely question her back. On top of that, she’s not sure if the others know about them. She never tells them, even to Yunho. Nara was sure Hongjoong knew about it since he’s Seonghwa’s closest friend.

“Your face is telling me that you have something to ask but you are contemplating whether you should ask or not” Yeosang broke the silence.

“I didn’t” she turned red and started to stammer. She didn’t know how Yeosang knew what she was thinking about. She’s sure she didn’t speak it out loud.

“I can read it from your face if you are wondering how I knew it”. His answer sends her shiver. Is he a mind reader? Or he has a tarot card business? A lot of questions played in her mind. “It’s too obvious Nara. You glanced at me from time to time and your face shows uncertainty. You even bite your thumb. That’s a sign of someone being indecisive as to whether they should tell the other person or not” he continued, his eyes still on the road. “Now I honestly don’t know if you want to ask a question or you want to tell me your deepest secret” he glanced at the side mirror “They’re sleeping like a dead person so they won’t hear you if that’s what makes you contemplate as well”

Nara's mouth gaped as she listened to him as if she’s been listening to someone explaining the Big Bang theory. Now she wants to know if he has a tarot card business and she did ask him “Do you have a tarot card business? Or you do it for fun during your free time?”

“I don’t believe those stupid things. That’s just an absurd prediction”

“Right, why did I ask you that. I forgot that you debate about how absurd it is people who believe about zodiac sign”

“Yeah, whatever. Now, back to the main topic. We almost reach Seoul so you better ask me now before the others wake up”

“It’s nothing big. I’m just wondering, is Seonghwa the type to apologise to people? If my mind is correct, I don’t think he ever does it before” Nara asked, try not to be too loud as she’s afraid it will wake the others.

Yeosang glanced at Nara before he smiled and answered “He does apologise to people and he chooses who he wants to apologise to”

“What do you mean he choose who he wants?”

“He doesn’t just apologise to anyone. He only does that if that person is someone important to him”

Someone important to him? Then, why did he apologized to me? I don’t think we’d been friend long enough for him to think I’m an important person. Well, I don’t think we’re even friend, to begin with. Nara’s brow knitted as she tried to think any possibility of her being one of his important people. Yeosang’s answer just gave her more confusion.

“Or maybe he just feels bad about it” Yeosang continued. “Seonghwa is not that kind of snobbish person. He may look like it but he’s not. Well, forget about that important person part. Just think about it like this, if he thinks that person is worth to apologise for, then he will do it. It’s not like he will not apologise to an old lady that he just bump into. I will smack his head if ever do that”

“Oh” Nara responded. “Well, that makes sense”

“He might feel bad for what he’d done to you before. His ego must be acting up again. You know, boys, especially in high school. We’re immature and full of the ego because we want to look cool around girls but trust me, I know Seonghwa didn’t mean to hurt you”

Nara was shocked when she heard what Yeosang said. She was sure she never tells him about this before. “How did you know about it?”

“About what?”

“Well, about me and Seonghwa”

“I didn’t know what happened between you and Seonghwa but I guess it must be something bad. You won’t ask me this question if he didn’t apologise to you a few hours ago”.

Nara rolled her eyes, annoyed with how Yeosang can easily read her. “You know a lot about him. How long you guys have been friend?” Nara asked.

Yeosang pursed his lips as he counted in his head how long had they have been a friend. “I guess around 4 years. He’s easy to read, just like you” he chortled.

“Hey!” Nara pinched his right arm.

“Ouch, I’m driving!” Yeosang groaned.

“You deserve it” Nara stuck out her tongue and giggled at him. Somehow she felt a bit of relieved after she talked to Yeosang. Maybe he’s right. Nara guessed Seonghwa just felt bad about what he had done and nothing more. She noted to herself to not overthink about it.


	4. CHAPTER 4

Seonghwa woke up in the morning with sore. He’s been driving back and forth yesterday and he only got 4 hours sleep last night. Seonghwa burrowed himself into the warm, soft sheets as he inhaled the flowery scent of the softener coming from it. Slowly and reluctantly, he uncovered his face. The morning light trickled in through the small opening of the curtains. Seonghwa looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was half-past eight and he was already wide awake. He told himself that he wanted to sleep in today as he didn’t have any class but his body decided the opposite.

Seonghwa sat up, dragged his feet off the bed and rubbed the remainders of sleep from his eyes. He stretched his arm above his head to ease the soreness of his body and yawn. He sat for a while as his mind still half awake. He looked around his room and saw a pile of dirty clothes from yesterday. He was too tired that he just threw all the clothes that he wore onto the floor, took a brief shower before he went to bed. Seonghwa is a bit of clean freak so he will never go to bed without showering unless if he’s too drunk. He hates messy room, thus seeing the dirty clothes on the floor irked him. “I need to clean up the house”

He went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He then slid two slices of bread into the toaster before he spread the marmalade jam on top of it. He ran out of grocery to make a heavy breakfast. Usually, if he didn’t have any class on that day, he will make an English breakfast with coffee. He loves to cook but sometimes he’s just lazy to do so.

Seonghwa started cleaning after he’s done with his morning routine. The house was not too big but not too small. It is a studio apartment that his father bought for him after he got into university. Sometimes his mother will come and visit him with her home-cooked food. Although Seonghwa’s family is super-rich since his father owned a business, his mother never fails to cook at home. She loves cooking and Seonghwa grew up with his mother’s home-cooked meals.

As Seonghwa was busy cleaning, suddenly, his phone rang. He looked into the caller id and it was Hongjoong.

“What’s up?” he answered the call.

“Do you want to join for lunch?” Hongjoong asked.

“With who? All?”

“Nope, only you, me and Yunho”

“Where and what time?” he glanced at the clock and it was almost 11 am.

“At the usual noodle place. Around 12-ish?” Hongjoong replied. “Oh, I forgot Nara is coming as well”

“Nara? Did you meet her today?”

“Nope, I didn’t. Yunho invited her I guess”

“Oh” Seonghwa scratched his head. “Okay. I’ll see you there” he then ended up the call. He paced around the room, thinking about what he should do. “Wait, why am I thinking so hard? It’s not like there’s only two of us there. Damn it Seonghwa!” He took a deep breath and let it out. “Okay, there’s nothing to be worried. She already said she forgives you Park Seonghwa” he talked to himself.

Seonghwa parked his motorbike and switched off the engine. He took his helmet off and ran his fingers through his jet black hair, gaining attentions from girls who walked passed him. They were whispering how handsome he looked and he was like shooting for a magazine with a bad boy image. His brown leather jacket with a black turtle neck inside and black skinny jeans, paired with low cut boots, screamed bad boy image.

He got off his motorbike and fished for his phone in his pocket. Hongjoong texted him that he was already in the restaurant. Seonghwa then made his way to the restaurant which is about 5 minutes from where he parked his motorbike. As he entered the restaurant, his eyes scanned for a familiar face. He saw Hongjoong sitting in front of Yunho. His eyes darted towards Nara who was sitting beside Yunho. He made a calm face and took a seat in front of her.

“Sorry I’m late” he apologized.

“That’s okay. We just came” Yunho said. “Shall we call for an order?”. Everyone nodded and they called a waiter to take their order.

After about 15 minutes, their orders came. Seonghwa eyes brightened and a big smile plastered on his face as he saw his Mackerel Ramyun. He always orders it whenever they visit the restaurant since they cook the best Mackerel Ramyun. Nara saw his reaction and chuckled since he looked like a little kid, excited to eat their noodles. This was the first she saw Seonghwa made this kind of reaction. Last time when they had lunch together he just made a plain expression.

He always looks bored and not cheerful like Yunho. Despite that, girls still swarm around him and he did flirt with them sometimes. Nara didn’t pay attention to his flirtatious smile before but she admitted that his smile can melt girls’ heart and make them feel like there are on cloud nine. She did once felt that way before but she brushed off that feeling quickly. Love is the last thing she wants to commit to although she realized that sometimes she felt confused whenever he’s around. At times, she sat down trying to figure out how she feels and still she thinks she’s not so sure about it. She completely stopped thinking about it after that incident.

“What’s wrong Nara? Is there anything funny going on?” Yunho asked.

“Uh, nothing” she answered.

Without Nara ask, Yunho took out the cucumber in her bowl and transferred it to his. He knew Nara hates cucumber. “Thanks” Nara smiled at Yunho.

“You guys must be close,” Hongjoong noticed what Yunho did. Seonghwa noticed it too but he decided not to say anything. “People will think you guys are a couple,” Hongjoong said, causing Seonghwa to choke on the noodles that he was eating. “Dude, are you okay?” Hongjoong patted his back.

“It’s too hot,” Seonghwa said in between his cough.

“We’re just friends,” Nara said. “We’ve known each other for 7 years so that’s why we’re very close”

Yunho just nodded silently and chewed his noodles. It hurts his feeling a bit when Nara said ‘just friends’. He wanted to be more than that but he doesn’t know how he should initiate it. He’s scared she will not feel the same as him. He realized that he’s in love with Nara after she went to different high school with him. He realized that he always misses her and her pretty smile. He tried to forget about his feelings for her by having a few relationships with other girls but his heart seems to know its place. Only Yeosang knew about this. Yeosang told Yunho to not chicken out and tell her how he feels before other guys snatch her but he couldn’t find the courage to do so.

“That’s quite long. I’m surprise nothing happens between you two” Hongjoong said nonchalantly.

“Yunho has too many girlfriends. I guess I’m not in the list” Nara teased. She got this question a lot of times before and she didn’t understand why most people think something is going on between them. Is it not normal for them to stay as a friend? She always questions that to herself.

“Do you want to be on the list then?” Yunho joked back but honestly, he meant what he said.

“No thanks. I don’t want your crazy fans to send me death threats” she replied.

“But you always eat the chocolates that they gave me”

“Because you don’t eat chocolate and it’s a waste to throw them away but hey, Wooyoung and Yeosang ate them too. I’m not the only one who ate them although I contribute the most”

“Whatever, fatso!” Yunho stuck out his tongue at her.

“Fatso?!” Nara wanted to hit Yunho’s head but her elbow accidentally hit her cup and the hot green tea spilt onto Seonghwa’s jeans. He groaned and quickly rose from his seat to avoid more spilling.

“Shit!” Nara cursed at herself. “I’m so sorry!” she quickly apologized and gave him tissues. “Shit, are you okay Seonghwa?” she was worried if the tea is too hot and burn his skin.

Seonghwa wiped his jeans with the tissues. Thank God it was a green tea without sugar or else he would be so pissed about it. It hurt a bit since the tea was hot but not enough to burn his skin. “It’s okay. I can just wash this a bit with water” he then excused himself to the toilet.

“Damn, Nara. Seonghwa would be so pissed if it’s sugary drink” Yunho said.

“Yeah. Seonghwa is a bit of a clean freak. Last time he almost kills Mingi since he spilt curry onto his white shirt” Hongjoong added. “But Wooyoung was the worse. He spilt sesame oil on Seonghwa’s favourite jean jacket. The smell won’t go off for the whole day neither Seonghwa’s anger”

“He can be quite scary when he’s angry. I almost thought that I’m befriending a grim reaper” Yunho said.

Nara bites her fingers as she was worried when she heard all the stories. She never sees Seonghwa get mad before. Judging from his expression just now he seems to be pissed off a bit but Nara couldn’t tell how mad he is at her. “Do you think he will get mad at me?” Nara asked.

Hongjoong chuckled. “Nah, don’t worry. He’s not going to eat you. He looked fine just now” Hongjoong took a sip of his drink. “There he is” He pointed at Seonghwa who was walking back to their table. Nara couldn’t tell from his expression whether he’s okay or not.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it” Nara apologized again.

Seonghwa looked at her and said, “I’m fine, really” he smiled.

“See, I told you he’s not mad at you,” Hongjoong said.

“My father just texted me and he needs me to come home right now. Do you guys mind if I go first?” Yunho asked as he kept his phone in his pocket.

“Yeah sure. We’re done eating anyway” Hongjoong replied.

“Nara I’m sorry I can’t send you back home. I need to go now” Yunho apologized to her.

“Hey, that’s fine. I’m not a kid” she said with a smile. With that, Yunho excused himself.

Hongjoong and Seonghwa waited outside the restaurant while Nara went to the toilet. Hongjoong was scrolling through his social media when he received a text from his girlfriend. He beamed as he read the text. He replied to the text and looked up at Seonghwa who was leaning against the wall in front of the restaurant. Some girls who walked passed him will stare at him and whispered to each other, praising his perfect look. He was used to it that he didn’t pay attention to them. He will flirt with them back in high school and when he just entered university. During his first year in university, he frequently went clubbing and got drunk with his friends. They were immature at that time and got excited after they passed the legal age to drink. Sometimes he ended up making out with some random girls. He stopped doing it as he found it annoying when those girls became clingy and whiny when he ignored them. They still hang out at club sometimes but they will choose a private room instead of mingling around with other people.

“I think I need to go now. Nana said she misses me” Hongjoong said while giggling at his phone.

Seonghwa looked at Hongjoong who was still smiling sheepishly and gave him his judgmental look. “I feel like punching your face right now,” he said as he curled his upper lip in disgust.

“I haven’t met her for like 2 weeks since she went back to visit her parents in Canada. Do you mind if I go?” Hongjoong gave him a puppy-eyed look.

“That’s gross. I rather see you bugger off than see you making a cute face” Seonghwa shooed him away.

“Thanks, dude!” Hongjoong said happily. “Oh,” he went near to Seonghwa and whispered to his ear, “You guys can hang out at that coffee shop that Nana and I used to go before we date. It’s like 10 minutes away on foot. You know, maybe you guys will fall in love like me and Nana” he smirked. Hongjoong then stepped back quickly before Seonghwa could smack him. He waved at Seonghwa and mouthed ‘good luck’.


End file.
